


Three Cups Down

by melwil



Series: Tear Stains Universe [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the fourth cup they really begin to talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cups Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003

They were three cups of tea down before they began asking the serious questions.

The first cup of tea was devoted to themselves, to pleasantries and the weather and the general state of the Wizarding world.

"I hear that the Arrows are looking good for the Championship this year."

"Things are falling apart over at the Apparation Licensing Board. They need to look at major restructure."

Any one could share the first cup of tea.

The second cup of tea talked of the people they were acquainted with - the ones that you couldn't really call friends, but who were interesting nonetheless.

"And how is Percy Weasley coping these days, Minister."

"He's nursing another ulcer. I think that this is his fourth or fifth."

"Still, it must be nice to have him back again. He was always such a responsible student."

"I must agree with you on that, Albus."

The third cup was silent. It was the cup of tea one drank when they were gathering their thoughts, when they were trying to broach a subject that was too big to handle on their own.

"This is a delicious tea, Albus."

"A student gave it to me, Minerva. They believed that I would appreciate it."

It was on the fourth cup that they were able to explain why they were sharing the tea.

It was the conversation that mattered, the conversation that would remain on their minds when all the others had disappeared into the ether. (Though Dumbledore would ask Severus to mix a potion for Percy Weasley.)

"May I ask, Albus, how the young Mr. Potter is getting on at school? I had quite a bit of contact with him in the early days - I'm quite curious about his progress."

"Mr. Potter is getting on in an admirable fashion. In fact you could say that he is fitting in quite well at Hogwarts. Certainly, it is obvious that he is doing better than some of the members of staff."

The Minister raised her eyebrows. "I assume, Albus, that you are referring to Severus and Hermione?"

"Hmm." The Headmaster picked up his oversized tea cup and contemplated it. "They seem to live in one of two worlds:the past and each other. In my opinion, it is not healthy." He sipped his tea. "Of course my opinion no longer has the value that it used to carry."

"Surely they don't defy you, Albus?"

"Not defy. It is not in their nature to defy me. More and more, though, I can feel them pulling away from me. From me and from the rest of the Hogwarts community. I am beginning to wonder if this is the best place for them, if they could be achieving better things away from the school."

"You don't want to lose them do you?" The Minister looked over her glasses.

"Not at all. But we must put their welfare first. Anyway . . ." he picked up the still warm tea pot. "Another cup of tea, Minerva?"

And so they moved on to the fifth cup.


End file.
